Missing (JungKi Fic)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Jungjung pernah berharap bahwa dirinya akan menjadi sebuah haluan, tapi sayangnya, ia hanyalah menjadi sebuah pelabuhan. / Produce 101 Fanfiction with Jung Jung x Hong Eunki as pairing / [!] Judul, summary, isi, gak nyambung. BxB. DLDR s.ayan.g :)


**Proudly Present**

 **A Produce 101 Fiction.**

 **"Missing."**

 **Jung Jung x Hong Eunki**

 **Rate K**

 **Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. AU! Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

Seorang pemuda jangkung tampak berjalan tergesa ke arah cafe. Ia terlambat menepati janjinya. Tak dipedulikannya teriakan kesal orang-orang yang tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah segera sampai di cafe yang berada 2 blok dari kantornya.

Netranya berpendar begitu tungkainya berhasil mencapai tempat tujuan. Sesegera mungkin menghampiri sang pujaan yang mungkin sudah kesal setengah hidup menungguinya.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa berkasku terlebih dahulu. Ini hari yang begitu sibuk." Si jangkung mendesah pelan ketika mendapati wajah masam dari sang pujaan.

"Gege, aku mau bicara." Pemuda lain yang berada disana mulai buka suara, membuat si jangkung dengan segera mendaratkan bokongnya di bangku dihadapan sang lawan bicara.

"Okay, jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan sayang?" Si tampan menatap sang kekasih hati dengan seksama. Tak ada senyum manis atau wajah cerah terlukis disana.

"Gege, aku mau.. kita berakhir." Si pemuda jangkung tampak terkejut dengan penuturan si manis. Tidak ada ekspresi bercanda dari wajah sang lawan bicara. Sebuah rasa sesak tiba-tiba menyeruak ke dalam dada si tampan.

"Kau bosan menungguku yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, Eunki-ya?" Si jangkung bersuara tenang, meski sebenarnya dadanya tengah bergemuruh hebat sekarang.

"Bukan begitu, ge. Aku hanya tidak bisa membebanimu karena menuntut meminta kabar terus menerus." Si jangkung tertawa sumbang. Alasan klasik. Alasan klasik yang sudah terlalu jengah untuk ia dengar.

"Aku lebih menghargai kejujuran, Eunki-ya. Katakan saja jika memang benar. Aku tak apa." Yang di panggil Eunki malah memalingkan wajah, seolah tak sanggup menatap wajah —mantan- kekasihnya yang kini tengah tersenyum simpul ke arahnya.

"Jungjung ge, maafkan aku. Aku sebenarnya— masih tidak bisa terlepas dari Insoo hyung." Si manis menunduk dalam, bersamaan dengan sebuah denyut nyeri yang kembali datang di rongga dada si pemuda jangkung.

"Aku... Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat menjadikanmu pelarian. Terlebih kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, aku tak bisa egois untuk bertahan di dua sisi. Maafkan aku." Si manis mendongak ketika mendapatkan sebuah usapan lembut pada surainya. Fokusnya mendapati Jungjung yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya sekarang.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak salah. Akulah yang salah disini, muncul diantara kau dan dia dan berharap bisa membuatmu beralih padaku seutuhnya. Tapi, aku bisa apa? Tak mungkin aku memaksa seseorang untuk berada disampingku jika ia tak menginginkannya bukan?" Eunki bisa melihat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tetap tersenyum selagi berkata, tapi ia tahu, semua yang keluar dari bilahnya hanya sebuah topeng penutup luka.

"Ge, aku merasa menjadi orang jahat sekarang." Jungjung tertawa hambar mendengar penuturan si manis. Toh tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

"Pergilah. Kejar Insoo sebelum ia menjadi milik orang lain. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian." Sebuah senyum simpul namun tampak pahit dipatri yang lebih tua. Ia tak mau semuanya bertambah pelik. Biarlah hatinya sendiri yang sengsara.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kali?"

"Apapun untukmu. Kemarilah." Jungjung kembali tersenyum tipis ketika si manis menghambur ke arahnya. Jemarinya menyisir surai halus milik yang lebih muda, bersamaan dengan kalimat penenang yang tak henti ia gumamkan karena permintaan maaf bertubi dari Eunki.

"Maafkan aku ge." Sebuah anggukan dari yang lebih tua menjadi akhir dari percakapan keduanya. Maniknya menatap punggung sempit Eunki yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Menyisakan sebuah rasa nyeri dan sesak bersamaan di dalam rongga dadanya.

"Jadi, begini ya rasanya menjadi pelampiasan?" Tawa si tampan pecah. Sekarang ia merasa bodoh, begitu bodoh.

"Saat kau menerima pernyataan cintaku, ku kira aku takkan membuatmu berpindah haluan pada orang lain. Tapi rupanya, aku memang tak pernah menjadi haluanmu, aku hanya sebuah pelabuhan yang kau singgahi ya, Eunki-ya?" Si tampan bermonolog ria. Cinta memang sulit tak bisa di mengerti dan pahami, bahkan oleh seorang setenang dirinya sekalipun.

 **Fin.**

 ** _Hehe aloha. Lagi gloomy nih makanya nulis ginian. Maaf kalo gak jelas, lagi mood nulis yang hurt hurt gitu. Ngetiknya gapake edit dll jadi maklumin kalo typo ya :( Dikasih judul missing karena ngetiknya sambil nggalau dengerin lagu Teen Top — Missing._**

 ** _Ps: Salahin Insoo yang posting chat dia sama eunki, jadi dia mico jadiin orang ketiga .g_**

 ** _Udah ah gak tau mau nulis apa wkwk. See ya again!_**


End file.
